The Timelord, The Wolf and the Cub King
by Spoilersweetie11
Summary: After Rose saves the doctor with the power of the bad wolf at the game station, the Doctor gives her something that he only gave one person back home on Gallifrey, a child. This is the life of Harry Adric Tyler.


The Timelord, the wolf and there Cubking

Part one

Chapter one

Summary: After Rose saves the doctor with the power of the bad wolf at the game station, the Doctor gives her something that he only gave one person back home on Gallifrey, a child. This is the life of Harry Adric Tyler.

AN: this is my first fic please be nice this isn't a rose/10 fic for the whole story. This is an AU the Christmas invasion never happened.

My name is Harry Adric Tyler, I am the child of the Oncoming Storm and the Bad Wolf, I was born over a star exploding in a black hole, and the probability of that happening is one in a million. I am a time king, not a Timelord, a time king; I am the true ruler of Gallifrey. First I should explain what a time king is, I can move things with my mind and I know people's feelings and thoughts, I use pure Atron energy to manipulate the elements, I use my regeneration energy from my infinite amount of regenerations to heal myself. One Timelord everyone million years is blessed (or cursed in some cases) with being a king, a king has to survive for as long as possible, that's why I have infinite regenerations. I have the knowledge of my ancestors passed down to me over thousands of years. I was told that I had a destiny to save the Impossible Girl and destroy the Silence all the whilst I safe guard my Dad from dying at Trenzolore, to this day I still don't know what that means but I guess in the years to come I will find out.

My mother's pregnancy was a normal Gallifreyan pregnancy (52 weeks) I was born in the TARDIS sick bay my Father ran round like a headless chicken, when I was being born, my Mother slapped him twice, he had no clue how to deliver babies, never mind babies with two hearts and a completely different physiology. When I was six weeks old my Mother brought up the idea of taking me to meet My Grandma Jackie I remember (Time lord memory best in the galaxy) my Dad's exact words " I do not! I repeat do not want to be slapped through all my regenerations because I knocked you up!" so we set Tardis coordinates for the Powell estate. Grandma Jackie wasn't happy when my mother appeared at the door of her flat at the Powell estate with a screaming baby she slapped my Dad four times! Now I see where my Mum gets it from! She screamed and my Mum cried my then proceeds Mum get angry and shout. My Dad this point was trying to feed me and change me anything to get me back to sleep. Then it all goes quiet my Grandma creeps over to Mum and hugs her. Too me it seems like they've been together for years.

"We'll figure this out. We always do. I could take him on the weekdays and give him an education then you could take him on the Friday and you go and do the things that you do in that post box…" my Grandma said but was cut off by Dad.

"Police box."

"That's what I said" she said giving him the dreaded Tyler stare.

" no you said..."

" watch it smart bum" snapped the older Tyler " I will still slap you! Now can please hold my Grandson."

"Of course" the young blond said with a energetic smile.

Grandma pulled me out of my Dads old wood cot which had now been reprinted and my name has been etched in gallifreyan. "What's the deal with cot anyway?"

"It was my cot back home on Gallifrey, it has his named etched in Gallifreyan."

"Oh! I thought you were, like, grown in a tube with three heads and 3 toes and you evolved into this state! Or something!"

"State! Three heads! Three toes!" Dad said in shock. Grandma dismissed him with a shake of the head.

She looked straight into my eyes and gave a warm smile, but slowly the smile started to fade. " his eyes are gold!" She said in absolute shock.

"What" the spiky haired time lords brow furrowed.

" his eyes are flippin gold! You muppet! Like a crunchie bar wrapper" The cockney shouted eyes wide.

"Oh! We think it's the amalgamation of the fact that his Dad is a timelord and her mother absorbed the heart of the Tardis and became time itself." My Dad said calmly and looked lovingly at me.

"My daughter did what now? And became what now?" Shouted the blonde.

"That's a long story for another time. But she saved my life and anyway you saved the world with a yellow truck." Dad smiled.

" I don't even know his name!" the older woman exclaimed.

"Harry Adric Tyler." Mum said. I remember the hours trying to figure out my name when my Mother was holding me in her arms and my Dad came up with the names of 2 former companions, she loved it and so did I. Nobody else would have a name like this. She put me back in the cot and when she looked up she looked generally shocked.

"That's different." She sighed " but it always is with you."

"Well, we like it different." Dad defended "and anyone different is good, different is unique."

My mother rolled her eyes at the bickering of the farther of her child and her mother. "If I could get a word in edge ways, I was just thinking as you two bickered, the Doctor has a unlimited credit card and park vale in Ealing is meant to be a really good school, and there's a real nice estate, bannerman road I think it's called there's a house number 12 it's meant to be really big and has a attic and a garden. So if you want for you could move there and we will give you a new credit card so you can buy the food and furniture you need, but if you want to live in this horrible flat until you die and give your grandson the upbringing that I had so be it." My mother said with such confidence that Dad was shocked. Grandma Jackie's eyes started to water and she went over and pulled her and Dad into a massive Tyler bear hug.

"Of course I will! Thank you! Do not guilt trip me again!" Grandma whispered.

"Anyway about the eyes, we got this needle that he will have to use on the first day of every month, if he grows up not to like needles we have eyedrops they are from the planet Cosmetia. You'll have to put up with getting phone calls from teachers about how he can already read and right, how he can find the flaw in Einsteins theory of relativity and how he has already mastered everything about quantum physics, all while he is in nursery! Don't let that think why not put him in private school, this is not a request this is an order I want him going to a normal school with normal kids just when they do like physicals keep him of we don't want him being shipped away into a lab do we now? Next he has special powers he can rind minds and emotions that means he an empath when he's growing up that will be fine but the thing you need to look out for is his telekinesis things will fly around the room for no reason when he's growing up just when he is normal but it will be worse when he has strong emotions. Any questions?" Mum asked.

"He's changed." Jackie observed "I've regenerated it is a defence mechanism that saves my life when I'm dying, it changes me." Dad explained with pain in his eyes, you could tell he missed his 'fantastic' past self.

"Will Harry do it?" Jackie questioned.

"I would sugar coat it but yes he will, whether he changes his face we will have to see."

"Oh..." Her face dropped "all right, that means he will live longer right?"

"Yes, for at least five hundred years" Dad explained with a tone that means "you should know this"

"Well I guess we should start making arraignments then." Said the older Tyler got up from her seat. And with that my not so normal life began...

**What do you think please be nice this is my first ever fic please leave reviews... **


End file.
